Annoying things to do on an elevator
by kioku7
Summary: Join the legion as they get revenge on Cosmic Boy by annoying the heck out of him on an elevator! One-shot.


Today was a bad day for everyone in the legion. Well, mostly everyone, Cosmic Boy was having a great day. The rest of the legion had to sit through a three hour safety lecture from Cosmic Boy and they had to sit through roll call even before that. The rest of the day, Cosmic boy kept bossing everyone around, telling them that the floor isn't clean, then making them clean it for an hour. He walked into Brainy's lab and pretty much destroyed a brand new project he and Violet were working on together, which got them both upset. He ruined a soufflé Timber Wolf was working on, called Phantom Girl's mom and informed her what Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf were doing, Annoyed the heck out of Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, Told Cham that he was suspended from the next two missions because of Cham's last prank, Told Kell-El he should stop being a jerk, And made Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl clean the garage. It was time for revenge. While Cosmic Boy was in his office, everyone else was in the break room, thinking of way to get him back.

"I can't believe Cosmic Boy today!" Lightning Lad yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"He ruined my cooking." Timber Wolf growled.

"He told my mom what I was doing with P- someone, and now my mom won't stop calling me!" Phantom Girl ranted and as to prove her point, her cell went off, again.

"He suspended me for pulling a harmless prank!" Cham said in disbelief.

"He told me to stop being a jerk" Kell-El muttered, which happened to make Violet burst out laughing.

"He ruined our project." Brainy said while trying to get Violet to calm down, which she did eventually.

"And he made us clean the garage!" Triplicate girl yelled. Bouncing Boy nodded.

"We need some revenge!" Lightning Lad said darkly.

"What do you have in mind?" Saturn Girl asked curiously.

"I….don't know." Lightning Lad admitted sheepishly. Everyone sighed.

"What if we put him in a box and send him to Africa? Or wait- Antarctica!" Cham suggested. They all just looked at him like he had two heads.

"How 'Bout we dye his hair pink?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Not good enough." Bouncing Boy answered.

"When in doubt, use the internet!" Cham called out suddenly. Everyone turned to the laptop currently being used by Violet. She noticed the small silence in the room and looked up to find everyone staring at her laptop. Right before everyone was about to pounce, and in Brainy's case, jump in front of Violet, Violet called a time-out.

"What Violet?" Saturn Girl asked.

"I think I found it!" She called out in victory.

"Well tell us!" Phantom girl yelled.

"Okay, okay. There's a list here that's called 'annoying things to do in an elevator', and I think it's going to be worth it." She explained.

"Let us see!" Lightning Lad said as everyone ran behind and next to her, which resulted in Violet having to shrink a few inches, and that caused Brainy to pull her on his lap. Violet turned tomato red, but luckily, no one noticed because they were reading the list on her computer screen.

"This is actually pretty good!" Bouncing boy said while the others agreed.

"Okay, so we need to come up with a plan to get Cosmic Boy to go from the first floor to the 23th floor." Saturn girl explained.

"Easy, just tell him one of his awards broke." Phantom girl said.

"Okay, who's going to tell him?" Cham asked.

"Not me!" Violet called out suddenly.

"Not me!" Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Bouncing Boy, Cham and Phantom Girl called out after. It was down to Timber Wolf, Kell-el, and Brainy.

"It's definitely not going to be me." Kell-el said defensively.

"Not-" Brainy called out but was muffled by Timber Wolf's paw.

"Not me." He said lowly. Brainy sighed.

"This way of deciding is illogical." He mumbled.

"We don't care, go Brainy! Violet will tell you your floors when you come back." Lightning Lad said while pushing Brainy towards Cosmic Boy's office. While the others were setting up the floor plans, Brainy trudged slowly to Comic's office. He got to the door and knocked on it quickly.

"Come in." He heard the voice of cosmic boy behind the door. Brainy put on his best panicked face and ran through the door.

"What is it?" Cos asked urgently.

"There's been a security breach on floor 23." Brainy informed him.

"That's where my awards are! Let's go!" He said while floating in the air.

"There's just one problem. The flight rings are beginning to malfunction, so I'm going to have to ask you for yours, for your safety of course." Brainy added.

"Oh." Cos said as he floated down to the floor and gave Brainy his flight ring.

"Use the elevator; it's the best method of travel now." Brainy said as cosmic boy ran down the hall.

"Okay!" He called while running. Brainy raised his wrist to his face.

"Phase one complete. Cosmic Boy is going to the elevators, and fast. Be in positions." Brainy informed.

*At the elevators*

Cosmic Boy ran to the elevator where Lightning lad was waiting.

"You going up too?" LL asked as Cos ran up to him.

"Yes and quickly." Cos informed. Lightning Lad nodded and pressed the up button. The doors opened almost instantly and they got in.

"Can I push the button for you?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Sure, 23th floor." Cos answered absentmindedly. Lightning Lad then pressed all the floor buttons except the 23th, which cosmic boy took notice of.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled at Lightning Lad.

"My bad." Was all Lightning Lad answered. They went up one floor to be greeted by Kell-El and then Lightning Lad got off. Kell-El immediately went to a corner and faced it without saying anything. Then he just stayed there. Cos just found that creepy and weird. At the next floor, Cos was greeted by Phantom girl. It was silent while they went up to the fourth floor. When they reached it, Phantom girl yelled a long 'ding' before the doors opened. Cos covered his ears. Triplicate Girl walked in. Then she split into three.

"GROUP HUG!" Orange Trip yelled as the other trips enforced it.

"Let go!" Cos yelled. They reached the fifth floor and yet again, Phantom Girl yelled 'DING!'. When the doors opened, phantom girl and triplicate girl got off and bouncing boy got on carrying a brief case. Halfway up, he cracked the brief case open.

"Do you have enough air in there?" He asked. Cos raised an eyebrow.

"Is Violet in there?" He asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kell-El asked lowly from his corner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cos asked Kell-El, and was answered with silence. This trip was starting to get annoying. His question was answered when the doors to the sixth floor opened to reveal Violet. Bouncing Boy got off and Violet got in. The trip up was silent, but when they reached the seventh floor, Violet tried to open the elevator doors by herself.

"What are you doing?" Cos asked annoyed.

"Opening the doors." Violet replied. She grunted and struggled, then gave up. A moment later, the doors opened. Cos looked over to Violet and saw that she was looking the other way, a light blush on her face. Kell-El finally got off, and Cham got on. As soon as the doors closed, Cham started meowing every five seconds.

"Meow." He meowed.

"Stop." Cos said sternly.

"Meow." Cham said again.

"I said cut it out!"

"Meow."

"Chameleon Boy!" Cos yelled, highly irritated.

"Meow."

"Ugh!" Cos said, giving up.

"Meow." Cham said as the doors opened at the eighth floor. Cham got off and timber wolf got on.

'Finally' Thought Cos, only to look to his left and found Timber wolf staring at him.

"What?" Cos snapped. Timber Wolf's eyes widened and he started stepping away from cos.

"You're one of them!" Timber Wolf whispered, then ran out when the doors opened and Brainy got on.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" He asked.

"Stairs." Brainy replied, knowing Cosmic boy was too lazy to go up the stairs. Cos turned back to the doors in front of him, only to looking back at Brainy who was staring at him with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Cos snapped even faster this time.

"I have new socks on." Brainy simply replied. Cos sighed. The doors to the tenth floor opened and Brainy and Violet walked out together as Saturn girl walked in hold a piece of chalk.

"What's the chalk for?" Cos asked.

"This." Saturn girl said as she drew a square in the elevator, which took up most of the room.

"This is my personal space. I get claustrophobic in elevators." She said while crossing her arms. Cos glared at the floor. The doors opened to the eleventh floor and they were greeted by Lightning Lad.

"You again?" Cos asked annoyed. Lightning lad nodded and went to go press a button, but when he did, the button shocked him. He pulled his finger back quickly, looked at it, smiled, and went back for more.

"Don't do that!" Cos yelled.

"I can do whatever I want Mr. Grouchy." Lightning Lad snapped. He did it several other times and it was driving cosmic boy crazy. Finally the doors opened and Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl got off together, while Kell-El got on.

"Let me guess, stairs?" Cos asked irritated.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kell-El said lowly again as he dropped a pen. Cos eyed him, then the pencil, then back at him. Seeing he didn't notice, cosmic boy bent down to pick it up. Immediately, Kell-El screamed.

"That's mine!" He yelled angrily. Cos shot back up. Then looked at Kell-El to see he didn't pick it up, so he bent down to pick it up again.

"I said that's MINE!" Kell-El yelled angrily as Cos came back up.

"Then why don't you pick it up?" Cos asked with just as much anger as Kell-El had.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kell-El asked suspiciously.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Cos yelled. Kell-El shrugged as the doors opened and picked up his pen, then exited the elevator as Triplicate got on again. She separated once again and started taking pictures of everyone, with the flash on.

"Why are you taking pictures in the elevator?" Cos yelled.

"I want to remember the trip up!" Purple trip answered and continued to take pictures. Cos growled to himself. He felt like his head was going to explode. The doors open and Phantom girl walked in again. As the doors closed, she turned around and started talking.

"As you can see, there are only two exits in this transportation device, one behind me and one above me." She explained while pointing to the exits. Purple trip continued to take pictures.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cos whined as he ran a hand through his hair. Phantom girl continued and ignored Cos.

"The only use for the emergency exit above me is for when the elevator comes to a permanent stop. Like so" She said pressing the emergency stop button.

"Hey!" Cosmic Boy yelled while Purple took more pictures.

"The correct procedure for exiting this elevator from above is to release the ladder by pulling on this tab." Phantom girl said as she showed everyone the tag next to her. She pulled it and it hit Cos it the head.

"OW!" He yelled while rubbing his head. Phantom girl continued.

"Of course it helps getting out of the ladders way." She informed and the trips nodded. Phantom girl pressed the emergency stop button again, so they could continue.

"Thank you for listening to this safety demonstration. We hope you will choose this elevator again next time." She said when the doors opened. Then Triplicate girl and Phantom Girl walked out and Bouncing Boy came in. He held the elevator doors open.

"Bouncing Boy, let the doors close!" Cos yelled annoyed.

"I'm waiting for my friend!" Bouncing boy replied. They waited about two minutes. Then Bouncing Boy let the doors close and turned to his right, where there was no one there.

"Hey Greg, what's up?" He asked the air. Cos looked at him strangely.

"Ya I know. Wait, what? What's he doing? Shh, not that loud! He'll hear you! You know, he's in this elevator too!" Bouncing boy said. Cosmic Boy looked around and saw he was the only other person in the elevator.

"Are you talking about me?" He asked.

"See! I told you! I'm sorry Cosmic Boy; Greg is such a potty mouth." Bouncing Boy apologized. Cosmic Boy took deep breaths. The doors opened on the 16th floor and Bouncing Boy was arguing with 'Greg' when Violet got on and stood behind him. Halfway up to the 17th floor, Violet tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see she had her arms crossed, looking at the door. Cos turned back around, only to feel Violet tap his shoulder once again. He turned around and saw her stretching.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped.

"Doing what?" She asked innocently.

"Tapping me on the shoulder!" He yelled.

"I was not tapping you on the shoulder." She denied.

"Yes you were! You're the only one here!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Then who was it, Greg?"

"No, Greg got off with Bouncing Boy!" She yelled and crossed her arms. Cosmic Boy yelled out in frustration. The doors opened and Brainy walked in again. It was silent until Brainy turned and asked Cos If his beeper went off.

"No, I didn't hear anything." Cos answered stiffly.

"Are you sure? Because I heard it. Violet, did you?"

"I did hear it Brainy, Maybe you should check your beeper Cos." Cosmic Boy took out his beeper and showed it to them.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU!" He yelled.

"Hey, take a chill pill Cos." Violet warned.

"YOU NEED TO-"

"Careful of what you're about to say Cosmic Boy." Brainy threatened in a low, intimidating voice. Cosmic Boy raised his eyebrows and eyed Brainy while Brainy watched him with a cold, icy glare. Cosmic boy turned around and took more deep breathes. The doors opened and Brainy stormed out while dragging Violet behind him. Saturn girl stepped in again and went to her 'personal space'. She then picked up the emergency phone and began dialing the phone.

"What are you doing know?" Cosmic boy snapped.

"Making a phone call." Saturn Girl snapped back.

"You can't make personal calls on the emergency phone!" Cos Yelled.

"Sure I can." Saturn Girl replied. Cos waited until she put the phone back.

"Told you." He said smugly.

"She wasn't there." Saturn Girl snapped. The doors opened on the nineteenth floor and in came Timber Wolf. Cosmic Boy had enough of this and pressed the 23rd floor's button frantically, but every time, he heard someone making an explosion noise. He turned around while he pressed the button to see it was Timber Wolf.

"Stop that." Cosmic Boy warned.

"No." Timber Wolf challenged. Cosmic Boy turned around and started pressing the button again, and each time, Timber Wolf made explosion noises.

"I said cut it out!" Cos yelled.

"You're not the boss of me!" Timber Wolf snapped.

"Yes I am, I'm the Legion's leader!" Cosmic Boy boasted.

"No, Bouncing Boy is." Timber Wolf replied smugly.

"WHAT? No he isn't!"

"Technically he is."

"No, we made an agreement for him to turn over his position to me!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why you-" He was cut off by the 21st floor's doors opening, and Cham walked in.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING THE STAIRS!" Cosmic boy yelled and ran to the stairs.

"What a shame, we still had the invisible fly trick and the red buttons left!" Saturn girl mumbled. The other two agreed. They were on the 22nd floor in no time, then picked Lightning lad up, and went back down to floor one.

Meanwhile,

Cosmic Boy ran up to his awards room and found everything in place. Cosmic boy realized he'd been tricked by the whole legion, and he was angry. He ran to the stairs and jumped down ten stories.

Back in the elevator.

"Uh-oh! Rokk just jumped down to the 13th floor. We're going to make it, but we have to run quickly Okay?" Saturn Girl explained. The boys nodded.

Back with Cos.

He had to run across the whole building to get to the other flight of stairs. Once he was there, he jumped from the 13th floor to the second. He ran down, the stairs but tripped and fell down them. He picked himself off of the floor after a minute and ran to the break room. He ran in to see everyone was in the break room. Phantom Girl was leaning on Timber Wolf as they were watching T.V., Saturn Girl was sitting down on the couch with Lightning Lad's head on her lap and they were talking. Bouncing Boy and Triplicate girl were playing a board game. Brainy was sitting on the couch with Violet in his lap typing away at Violet's laptop, which resided in her lap, and Cham and Kell-El were fighting over the remote.

"You are all in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Cosmic Boy bellowed at them.

"Trouble for what?" Cham asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE IN TROUBLE FOR!" Cosmic Boy screamed.

"Hey, relax Cos, just take a chill pill." Violet replied.

"YOU BETTER-" Cos was cut off by Brainy.

"Better what, Cosmic Boy?" Brainy asked in his threatening tone.

"GRR" Cosmic Boy growled.

"Look, Cos, we have no idea what you're talking about." Phantom girl explained. Everyone nodded.

"Of course you do! YOU WERE ALL IN ON IT!" He yelled.

"Well, is there any way you can prove this?" Brainy asked.

"The tapes! Hahaha! The security tapes! I've got you all now!" He yelled as he ran into the security room.

"Brainy?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Already deleted." Brainy replied. Moments later, they heard an agonizing scream from the security room.

"NOOOOOOO!"


End file.
